1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic devices, and in particular relates to electronic devices having fool-proof features.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, computers and networks make many innovative functions which are more effective. New peripheral devices, such as internet units and external storage unites, can easily be connected to computers or notebooks. However, there are various kinds of peripheral devices, and the plug of the electronic device is often connected to the plug seat in an incorrect manner, such that the electronic device is burnt out after providing power thereto. Therefore, there is a need for an electronic device and a fool-proof method to prevent burnout of the electronic device.